


in black ink my love may still shine bright

by QuoteMyFoot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Epistolary, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Time Skip, covers after the war as well, mainly epistolary but some prose too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: A letter can say more than the words it contains. Ferdinand and Hubert exchange many during their time together - and their time apart.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #16 / January 2020, Fanworks Club Monthly Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

For the attention of:

Ferdinand

As per your request, I have taken the liberty of leaving this letter for you during your recovery. Consider this a fair warning that there may be positive comments herein.

I do not know what you think of me, but I am not above thanking anyone for saving my life. I’m sorry that a moment of carelessness on my part has brought you to this state. Your personal bravery is something which has never been in doubt, but I am touched that your concern would extend to me, a man you do not even like. Your sacrifice honours me, although luckily you escaped with your life. Thank you.

With that out of the way, there is another matter which I must address – how you came to be such a blithering idiot.

What on earth were you thinking, leaping into such a dangerous situation without consideration to your own safety? If you are too much a cretin to realise the value of your own life, then you must at least consider your worth to Her Majesty and the people of Fódlan! She has seen fit to place her trust in you and esteems your advice highly – do not throw away your chance to shape the future for the better with Lady Edelgard over meaningless attachments to your ‘classmates’.

This will be your last warning.

Yours,

Hubert von Vestra

*

Dear Hubert,

What a strange idea of gratitude you have. I do not recall that it commonly involves insulting your rescuer’s intelligence before insisting that he not dare think of doing such a thing again. Still, as promised, a compliment was submitted in writing… and I know how it must have wounded your pride to have been rescued by me, of all people. So I will accept your thanks. You are welcome. Your other criticisms will be treated with all the consideration they deserve.

Since we are on the subject of criticism, I have some things to say to you. How can you talk so callously about meaningless attachments to our classmates? These are our comrades! We have fought together these past years. I know you better than you think. You cannot make me believe you have only tolerated us for all this time because of our usefulness to Her Majesty. That is why you insisted on having Count Varley locked away, far from his daughter – to make her more tolerable?

If you do not believe it yourself, I do not see how you can possibly think you can make me believe it.

This life is mine. I have chosen to spend it in Edelgard’s service, but if she does not get to dictate the terms on which I risk ending it, then neither do you. If I can die protecting a friend, one of my comrades – I will count myself a damn sight luckier than many a man. Warn me all you life – I will heed none of it.

Ferdinand

*

Ferdinand,

What a stubborn creature you are. Can you not even consider the greater good? I will leave you to your ridiculousness, but do not think I will not be keeping a close watch for further foolishness.

Hubert von Vestra

*

H—

If you wanted to repay your debt to me by watching out for me on the battlefield, you need only have said as much. I understand a warrior’s honour. Have no fear! I will not read into it more than you intend.

—F

*

Ferdinand,

Do not presume to know my intentions.

H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the r/FanFiction January Prompt Challenge: epistolary AND the Fanworks Club Discord monthly prompt Genre: Drama. Because I love making things difficult for myself.
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 65. You'll see it again in this fic.
> 
> I always love hearing from my readers, and comments of any kind are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Ferdinand,

Who are these Dagda men you’ve been ‘conducting business’ with? Whilst relations between our countries have improved, entangling yourself with them now is still a dangerous endeavour. House Aegir has been key to their downfall in the past and you cannot be sure they don’t hold some family grudge against you.

And for pity’s sake, they are fleecing you. Nothing you would want could possibly cost so much. Ask Shamir to bargain on your behalf, lest you continue to embarrass all of us.

H.

*

H—

Why have a note delivered instead of coming to talk to me yourself? Before you turn the question right back at me – it’s because you’ve been doing things such as sending me notes instead of talking to me directly!

If you must know, I got a good price for what I was after.

—F

*

Ferdinand,

I am busy and can handle be expected to gossip with everyone at the drop of a hat. I was merely offering you some sincere advice. If you have no wish to heed the likes of me, that is your own business.

I am not avoiding you.

H.

*

Ferdinand,

Alright, I admit I was avoiding you. Thank you for the coffee.

Enjoy your tea. Don’t strain yourself, please. You have been working too hard. Lady Edelgard – and the rest of us – are relying on you.

Hubert

*

H—

I see that oblique ‘I am relying on you.’ There! Now it is in writing. You cannot take it back.

I suppose you guessed by now I was purchasing your gift from those Dagdan merchants. No price could be too high to see you look so delighted. Luckily I am not yet poor and can look forward to giving you other pleasant surprises in the future.

It was a pleasant surprise, wasn’t it? I’ve never seen you blush quite so much before, so I cannot be certain.

Yours,

Ferdinand

*

Ferd—

You are being vexing on purpose. I hope you choke on your tea.


	3. Chapter 3

H—

Must you be so dreadfully busy? We haven’t spoken in two days. Come visit me in my quarters this evening. I insist! I will even make coffee.

—F

*

Ferd,

You saw me at the war meeting this morning! But if you insist, I will come. I can always find time for you. You need not make coffee, however. I know you do not care for it.

H.

* * *

Ferd,

Professor Manuela said your wound was more serious than first thought. I will come see you in person later, but I wanted to send you something to help in your recovery. I pray she has not forbidden you from your tea.

Don’t you dare die.

H.

* * *

H—

I hope I didn’t wake you when I left. You must have been up half the night, scribbling away. I swear I woke twice during the night and you were still hunched over your desk. You should take better care of your health! You need to sleep! I will have to drag you under the sheets myself if you don’t come to bed at a reasonable time tonight.

—F

*

Is that a promise?

H.

* * *

You’re beautiful.

H.

*

H—

I was very touched to find your note on my pillow this morning, but what prompted you to leave such a compliment? I do not think I have done anything particularly special.

—F

*

I simply saw you and wished to tell you, but it was too early to wake you.

H.

*

_And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods makes heaven drowsy with the harmony._

—F

* * *

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate_

—F

*

What lovely poetry. From a famous sonnet, is it not? A shame you cannot possibly be writing it for me, as I doubt anyone would describe me as ‘temperate’. Or like a summer’s day in any fashion.

H.

*

You have no sense of romance. It is not the literal meaning, it is the feeling. Oh, you are quite hopeless. Do not worry, I will make you fall in love with poetry.

—F

*

I was not worried before, but now I am.

H.

* * *

_O fearful meditation! where, alack,_

_Shall time’s best jewel from time’s chest lie hid?_

_Or what strong hand can hold his swift foot back?_

_Or who his spoil of beauty can forbid?_

_O, none, unless this miracle have might,_

_That in black ink my love may still shine bright._

—F

*

How depressing.

H.

* * *

_Drink to me only with thine eyes,_

_And I will pledge with mine;_

_Or leave a kiss but in the cup,_

_And I’ll not look for wine._

—F

*

I thought you did not care for wine?

H.

*

H—

Now you are being obtuse on purpose! You do this to perplex me. But I am not beaten! I will find some poetry that will move you and repay your lovely words to me.

—F

*

Have you considered simply talking like a normal person? Or even like myself?

What am I saying? Of course you did not. If you have compliments, I will hear them in person when I see you tonight.

H.

*

Edelgard saw the love poems, didn’t she? I have embarrassed you. I am sorry.

—F

*

 _She_ has embarrassed me with incessant teasing. You have done nothing of the sort. I told her she ought to send a poem to the professor and she pretended not to have heard me. I believe the matter is settled between us now.

Maybe I should send one to Byleth on Edelgard’s behalf, regardless? I can falsify her handwriting easily enough. You surely have a poem to recommend for the situation.

H.

*

No.

—F

* * *

_When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,_

_For all the day they view things unrespected;_

_But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,_

_And darkly bright are bright in dark directed;_

_Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,_

_How would thy shadow's form form happy show_

_To the clear day with thy much clearer light,_

_When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so?_

_How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made_

_By looking on thee in the living day,_

_When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade_

_Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay?_

_All days are nights to see till I see thee,_

_And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me._

I know you said you did not care for the poetry, but I had to find something to give to you. Something with meaning. It is different with you—you are so precise and clear-headed. Hearing a compliment from you is like hearing a fact, a truth. It cannot be the same from me – I know I say so many things that the words themselves have little meaning.

All I have is the greater beauty of the whole, the rhyme and cadence, and maybe—maybe that can be enough to convey my feelings to you.

—Ferdinand

*

You dreadfully stupid man. And I must be dreadfully stupid, too, if I have made you so afraid of my reactions that you felt the need to leave this note for me to find, rather than giving it to me in person. You have my apologies.

Now I must set the record straight. If you think you own words are not enough, you are wrong. How could anyone receive a compliment from you and not think themselves the luckiest person in the world? How strange that you say hearing lovely things from me is like hearing a fact – that is what it is, no doubt, but there is no joy in that. The sky is blue. You are beautiful. These things simply are. I don’t know how to make them more than that.

But you! When you say something, one can see the depth of your feelings in it. A smile, blush, open arms—you conceal nothing. It is like speaking to your soul directly. You don’t need anyone’s fanciful words. You, your existence, your very being—you are already poetry, Ferd.

With love,

H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cribbed a _lot_ from Shakespeare for the love poetry. Can't go wrong with the Bard, right?
> 
>  _And when Love speaks..._ \- a line from Love's Labour's Lost  
>  _Shall I compare thee..._ \- Sonnet 18  
>  _O fearful meditation!_ \- Sonnet 65  
>  _Drink to me only with thine eyes..._ \- not Shakespeare! From Ben Jonson's 'Song. To Celia.'  
>  _When I most wink..._ \- back to the Bard. Sonnet 43. (I was startled how appropriate this seemed for Hubert.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hubert,

You know, it is strange to be apart after all the months we spent side by side during the war. ‘During the war’ - I speak as though it is over. Don’t think that just because I am writing to you now that I have forgiven you or Her Majesty for keeping all this from me. But… it was difficult to go on in silence when things are still so uncertain.

I see celebrations of the war’s end throughout the Empire—the old borders of the Empire. I ought to be pleased for those who can celebrate, but instead I am only jealous. It is an extremely low thing, to be jealous of people who think there is peace. Is this how you and Edelgard felt during our time at the Academy? I really hated you then. It seems like a child’s hatred.

I’m sorry that I said I hated you when we argued. That wasn’t true. I feel angry and betrayed but—not I do not think I could ever hate you again. Do you hate me for what I said? I admit that the thought preoccupies me more than it should. Sometimes I am unable to sleep. It you hate me, I suppose that is your right. Still, for the sake of our old relationship, I hope you will do me the courtesy of responding to this letter with news of your health. I have been very desperate to know.

Yours, ever faithful,

Ferdinand

*

For the attention of:

Ferdinand von Aegir, Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire

I received your last letter enclosed with your report. Her Majesty wishes me to convey to you her gratitude for your efforts in ensuring the peace and prosperity of the Old Borders territory. She promises to give you her thanks in person as soon as possible.

All of Her Majesty’s council here, including myself, remain in good health.

Yours sincerely,

Huber von Vestra

Minister of Domestic Affairs

*

Hubert,

Enclosed are my reports on the new educational system being tried in Enbarr. It is still in the early stages, but I know Edelgard will be extremely interested. The measures are proving popular, too. The other day, a little girl ran out of the crowds and very proudly told me that she was the best in her class at reading and writing. She said that her baby sister shares a birthday with Her Majesty, so she also wrote her a letter saying ‘happy birthday’. She had quite the nerve. I told her that she ought to have my job some day, but she said it seemed like a lot of work and she would rather be a General instead! It was the most I’ve laughed in a long time.

Her letter, too, is enclosed, although it is a little late. I think Edelgard will be pleased by it. Make sure to pass it along.

I do wish you could be here. I have such a lot I wish to say to you, face to face. Do you know, I wanted…

I cannot put that in a letter. We never discussed anything we would do after the war except—

This is dreadful. I need to see you. But you will not come, I suppose. I can’t remember why I wanted to write to you in the first place now.

Despite everything, I remain ever yours faithfully,

Ferdinand

*

Dear Ferdinand,

I am sorry that I have not had time to write to you personally. My duties have kept me busy and the situation here is… complex, as I’m sure you could guess. To receive the delightful news in your letter has lifted my spirits tremendously. I truly cannot thank you enough for all the work that you’ve done so far. Your support is invaluable.

I know this is unlikely, but if you do happen to meet that little girl again… please, tell her I was moved by her thoughtfulness, and give her my heartfelt thanks. Perhaps it is strange to say that a child’s rough penmanship was enough to bring tears to my eyes, but it reminded me of everything that we’re fighting for. A reminder, I think, I sorely needed at this time.

I know I am probably not the person from whom you wished to hear. I cannot say what is going on in Hubert’s head. Even to me, he is more closed off than usual. I will not make excuses for his behaviour, but—I do not think he has forgotten you, as much as he might wish to. There is something about the way he deals with your correspondence – all business-like, of course… too much so, if you ask me. He has ever prided himself on being able to give an objective opinion, unclouded by emotion, but he passes off matters of business from the Prime Minister to underlings or to myself. Perhaps he fears that he cannot be objective when it comes to you? But that is only my opinion, whatever it is worth.

I swear I do not mean to interfere in your private business. It is just—well, Hubert has been with me for such a long time, dedicated to nothing other than our dream. He is my oldest friend, so I cannot help but worry for what he might do with himself when it is fulfilled. If that means going behind his back and sharing information he would not wish me to, well, I can only say that I learnt from the best.

You, of course, must do whatever you feel is in your best interests. You are my friend too, and any happiness you find will bring only joy to me – whoever or whatever you find it with. I only want you to make informed choices.

Begging your forgiveness for my meddling,

Yours,

Edelgard von Hresvelg

PS – Byleth wishes me to add her own well wishes, and her opinion that Hubert is being an idiot. She has offered to strike him on your behalf. Please do not take her up on that. She’s entirely serious.


	5. Chapter 5

For the attention of:

Ferdinand von Aegir, Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire

I write to you on behalf of Her Majesty. You are required to join her council at Garreg Mach immediately for urgent matters concerning the security of Fódlan. Manuela Casagranda is to be named Acting Prime Minister until such a time as Her Majesty is able to return to Enbarr, or she gives leave for you to do so.

Yours sincerely,

Hubert von Vestra

*

Ferd,

If I still know you as well as I once did, you will open this letter as soon as you see it. By that time, I will have already departed. I would apologise for having to be so cloak and dagger, leaving a secret message in your room, but I doubt you expected any better - ‘a poisonous snake skulking in the shadows’, I believe you said? You were probably right, but our enemies are more poisonous still. They are on the move, which is our opportunity to strike right at their heart. The coming battle at Garreg Mach will be tough, but I know you can weather it.

You’re still the person I trust most in the world. I entrust Her Majesty’s—I suppose at this juncture it is more proper to say ‘Edelgard’s’. I entrust Edelgard’s well being to you. I will not be able to give you my thanks in person, so you will have to accept what little I can say with this letter. I know you will do your utmost not only to ensure that Her Majesty’s vision of the world comes to pass, but to see to it that it is the best possible version of that vision.

I have said all that I need to say—but there is still more between us that deserves to be addressed. As I am unlikely to survive the coming mission, this is the last opportunity I have to apologise to you. I am so sincerely sorry for everything. I ignored your letters these past few years because I did not want Those Who Slither to take undue interest in you. They are hardly above using emotional blackmail or threats, and the thought of you under their power quite undid all of mine.

I know that you would have chosen to fight them head on, regardless. I know that you would have chosen to stay by my side. How could you choose anything else, Ferd? That’s what is so distressingly noble about you. So I didn’t give you a choice. I persuaded Edelgard to send you to Enbarr, reasoning that we would need a worthy successor to carry on her work should we both perish in the struggle against the Agarthans.

I had you sent away. I can imagine your blood boiling as you read this, but this is one thing I won’t apologise for. It was selfish of me, but you must live. If you do, I know all will be well. Do you see how your optimism has worn off on me? I always said you would be a bad influence.

It is selfish in the extreme for me to write this to you. I should let you think I forgot you, stopped caring. I should let this pass with minimal pain. I’m sorry, but I can’t. I am too weak. I often needed you—something I was unable to admit. I cannot tell you how many letters I’ve written, begging for your forgiveness, for you, and had to burn before I could ruin everything by sending them. The truth is, I did not think I could ever deserve your affections, but that’s precisely why clung so hard to them. And why I cannot stop myself from saying this to you now, even though it proves my selfishness, that I never deserved any of the things you whispered to me in our time alone together.

I have no right to ask for anything from you, but permit me to say, one last time—Goodbye, Ferd. I have treasured all of you that I have known. Even in some small way, it is my hope that one day you might say the same.

With all my love,

Hubert

*

Ferdinand wasn’t sure how long he stood there, holding the letter in his trembling hands. Fear and fury and misery broiled within him in equal measure, leaving him unable to think or _do_ anything.

Until the door opened with a quiet _click,_ still startling Ferdinand so badly that the papers fell out of his hand and scattered across the floor.

Edelgard cast her eyes over them and her shoulders slumped. “He left, didn’t he?”

“You didn’t know?”

“I should have done.” She sighed. “He was… tidying up loose ends, leaving things neat—he always does things like this, and yet I never saw it coming. If I had been paying more attention, I could have stopped him…”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” Ferdinand said. He meant it, but his heavy heart took all the intended strength from the words. “He must have been keeping you distracted on purpose.”

“And keeping you away. I ought to have seen through that, too.” Edelgard closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them, the pained lines were gone from her face. She was the Emperor once more. “So? What will you do?”

“Do?”

“Are you going after him?”

He froze. It had not occurred to him that it was possible to _go._ Surely his duty was here, protecting Her Majesty—that was Hubert’s request. His… last request.

 _He did not care for your opinion, though,_ whispered a voice in his head, _so why should you heed his?_

“I will not ask you to do anything,” Edelgard continued, “but… if you _want_ to go… you will go with my blessing.”

Ferdinand’s duty was to stay. But he had done his duty for years and years. Was there not a point where he owed a duty to himself? Hubert – he couldn’t forgive him so easily. But nor could he be finished with him. He could not simply allow the man to die.

“Tell me where to go,” Ferdinand said.

*

It was a hard ride to follow Hubert’s small force, but as a lone rider, Ferdinand could be _fast –_ enough to catch up to them in a small, abandoned village not far from Shambhala. There were no fires, but as he approached, in the dying evening light he spotted horses tethered to an old building and knew he was in the right place.

Before he could find Hubert, however, Hubert found him.

“What are you doing here?” his rich voice hissed in Ferdinand’s ear. He whirled around to be confronted by Hubert, wild-eyed, putting away a dagger with trembling hands. “I told you—”

“And you thought I would just accept your orders?” Ferdinand snarled. Now that he was seeing him in the flesh, fury overtook everything. Hubert offered no resistance when he grabbed his collar and dragged him forward. “You thought I could just—be put aside?”

“Very foolish of me, I see,” Hubert said. “Why did you come if you’re so angry with me?”

Ferdinand’s fists curled tighter in the fabric of his coat. “You think I would let you go off to die—”

“You were _supposed_ to,” he retorted. His voice was rather thick and strained.

Ferdinand stared, noticing for the first time the dark circles under Hubert’s eyes, the cheek bones jutting sharper than they used to – and the twinge in the pale hand that rose, briefly, as though to touch him, before falling away again.

His fists uncurled and his muscles relaxed, but he held Hubert just as close. “However furious I was,” he whispered, “I could never simply abandoned you. If you were to die, I would wither.”

Hubert let out a soft snort. “Poetic, but false. You’re too strong. You could bare it. I knew. I—”

Hubert stopped abruptly when Ferdinand put his hands to his cheeks, raising his chin until their eyes met. “I _will not_ bare it,” he said.

For a second they only looked at one another, and then Hubert glanced away. “So I see.”

His gaze flickered back, and his arms rose, then he hesitated – until Ferdinand swept him into a tight embrace. Hubert’s arms encircled him with such strength that he could feel them trembling through his cloak.

“I am sorry,” Hubert murmured, “for all the pain I caused, but I – I am so very… glad to see you. More than I know how to say.”

“You cannot make me fall out of love with you so easily,” Ferdinand said. “Although do not mistake this for forgiveness.”

“I will not.”

But angry as he was over Hubert’s attempts to send him again, it was not the most important thing right now – the most important thing was being _here,_ together, the way things should have always been.

“Such loyalty I do not deserve.” Hubert pulled away, just enough for them to look upon each other again. “But I will treasure it.”

“And you will _live,”_ Ferdinand said forcefully.

Hubert’s smile was sharp. “After you came all this way, Ferd? I could not possibly do otherwise.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “We’ll destroy them together, then.”

“Very romantic,” Ferdinand said dryly, but he could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Together,” he agreed, “we’ll see this through to the end.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest Hubert,

I am so terribly sorry that I cannot be there on your birthday of all days. I swear I have done my utmost to expedite the implementation of the new regulations, but some things cannot be rushed. Still, I do hope to return home before long. Lorenz has been most enthusiastic about Her Majesty’s educational policies and I am confident in leaving him to oversee the program in the former Alliance territories – when it is finally up and running!

I do wish you could be here. Dedriu is so beautiful at this time of year. There is a wonderful poem, quite famous (though I suppose you will have taken pains not to learn of it, you philistine) about a man reminiscing on his absent lover as he watches the sun rise on the waterways… no doubt that if I were to write you some of its verse, you would dismiss them with a sniff and say ‘you are already already the greatest poetry’ whilst somehow pretending that I am the only hopeless romantic in this relationship. I understand you have a reputation to uphold, but really!

Still, it is very beautiful. Maybe I will send you a painting! Surely you were joking when you asked for a gift, but you cannot say I do not deliver!

Much looking forward to our reunion,

Your dearly beloved,

Ferdinand

*

Ferd,

Do not panic – I have not been suddenly called away on the day of your much anticipated return. I will be able to join you in a few hours, but there was an emergency diplomatic meeting with an envoy from Dagda, and I have been called in to assist until Shamir can return from inspecting the troops.

You should have sent me your poetry. (More than the painting – which poor, starving artist did you take pity on to buy such a thing? And now I will have to treasure it because it is a gift from you. Honestly, Ferd.) I might not care overly much for poetry, but I do care a great deal to hear your thoughts. Perhaps next year we may vacation together in Dedriu. Ha! Most like when we retire, but it is pleasant to dream of such things.

You may have missed my birthday, but you forgot a much more important date – the day of our reunion and the turning point in the war against Those Who Slither in the Dark. It is hard to believe it has already been two years. (I noticed the anniversary last year but failed to mark it. It would have been rather inconvenient to do so at the time, hunting for other bases of the Agarthans. We will call this the first anniversary of that day spent in peace.) I have stumbled over how to say this a thousand times, but perhaps it is for the best that I never attempted to do so out loud. You were right, those years ago – some things are hard to say in mere words.

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

Simply… you saved me. In more ways than one. Thank you. May today mark the beginning of a whole lifetime together. I love you.

Yours always,

Hubert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is Shakespeare's Sonnet 29. Again, I was startled by how well it works.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, I love receiving all kinds of comments, so don't be shy to share any thoughts you may have <3


End file.
